unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
How it all began, Part 1
This is the very first episode of The Super Lazor Bros. Super Duper Luper Show! Plot Mario was told a story by Luigi that legend has it there will be a temple of super awesome powers. The one who gets it will be given Super Awesome Powers, and can share the power to his friends aswell. Then, Mario travels to the temple of super awesome powers, that is on Dry Dry Desert somewhere. Characters Mario Luigi Dr. Eggman (hidden character) Script The setting was Mario's House. Mario was sitting in his cozy, red chair and watching SMK TV on his gold TV. Suddenly, Luigi walked to where Mario is. Mario noticed him. MARIO: Hey Luigi, what's up? LUIGI: Say Mario, would you like to hear a story on nighttime, in a campfire? If your thinking its a ghost story, it's not. We will go in the middle of Wario's Woods to tell the story, ok? MARIO: Ok. Say Luigi, is it going to be good? Your last story was just about some random ghost scaring people. LUIGI: I know, and Mario: IT'S NOT A GHOST STORY. Get it through your heroic skulls, please. Luigi then sighs after what he said. MARIO: Ok ok, just saying. I know it's not gonna be a ghost story this time, please calm down. LUIGI: Ok, I understand. Meet me at 1:00 am in the morning, and we will go there. MARIO: Ok Luigi, I will go back to watching SMK TV. LUIGI: Don't forget what I said Mario! Luigi walks away. MARIO: I won't Luigi, I won't... Scene NO.2! The setting was Wario's woods, 1:00 in the morning. The Mario Bros. are in the middle of the woods, and are sitting on the grass, with a campfire infront of them. Luigi talks first. LUIGI: Ok Mario, are you ready? MARIO: Yup. Ready as a wackydoodle with no brain. LUIGI: Really? MARIO: I was just making a joke. Anyway, I am ready, my bro. Go ahead. LUIGI: Ok. If you say so. LUIGI: This is the legend of...The Temple of Super Awesome Powers. Somewhere...on the Dry Dry Desert, there is this certain temple that can grant ultimate powers of super awesome. But, the user must go through very hard obsticles (which Mario might pass anyway) before he gets the powers. Once the user makes it, they will be granted by the Elder Star Spirit. Then, all the 7 star spirits will come around you like a circle (which might be a ripoff of what the Chaos Emeralds do, but anyway) and the user will, ultimately get the Super Awesome Powers of this temple! He can share the powers with his friends if he wants. And that is the story of...The Temple of Super Awesome Powers. MARIO: Wow! I can't wait to get that power! I will go to the temple right now! LUIGI: Are you sure? You could get hurt, or even DIE!!! MARIO: Don't be such a baby Luigi. You know how I can handle all situations, right? LUIGI: Yeah. I know now. MARIO: Anyways, see you later Luigi!!! And then, Mario runs off to the Dry Dry Desert. SCENE NO. 3! The setting was Dry Dry Desert. It is 2 am. Mario is running, without even stopping for a break, to go to the Temple of Super Awesome powers. MARIO: I can't wait to get to the temple! I should have brought a map though... Suddenly, Mario trips on something while running. MARIO: Ow! What the- Mario then suddenly notices a map. He instantly recognizes it. MARIO: It's that map of Dry Dry Desert carved on a flat rock! This will totally get me to the Temple of Super Awesome Powers! Mario picks it up and runs again, while looking on the map. 1 hour later... Mario was still running across the desert. MARIO: Wow, I had been running and running but I can't find the temple! I guess seeing a sign that says: "Temple of Super Awesome Powers: 1 Mile Away" is my only hope! Mario suddenly stops and notices a sign. MARIO: This must be the sign. Mario looks at it, and it is exactly what he thinks it is. MARIO: Wow! The temple is 1 mile away from me! Looks like I am lucky after all! Mario then runs 1 mile, and saw the place he was looking for. MARIO: This is it! The temple! Now let's go inside... To be continued... Dr. Eggman sighting Was appearing behind a cactus while Mario is running 1 mile to the temple. The only visible part of his body is his feet.